


How Dots Look Like

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Heist
Genre: just a lil, me rambling abt fen, memory problems, self projects, u ever just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Fen is at a standstill when it comes to their memories. They've stopped coming to them, but they don't want to stop remembering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this using voice to text. This is basically just me rambling on about fen because I find them very interesting. This was meant to be a one shot, but I guess it's gonna be multiple chapters, Now. I don't know how many chapters, though.
> 
> Also, of course, includes mom friend Piper.
> 
> Also also goes wild with italics

Fen was used to this. Having a "broken" memory wasn't exactly the best way to live, if they were to be honest. But it definitely was one at the very least. One thing this kind of thing confirmed was just how old they were, (however old that was.) but that wasn't the main problem here. As of late, a new one had arose.

Their brief moments of remembrance had suddenly come to a halt. At first, post-Vectron it had become just smaller in size of what kind of memories they were, smaller details than before. But then, one point it had all just... _Stopped happening at all_. And they **despised** it. Those memories have been the only thing that could connect them to what life they had lived before all this. Sure, living in the past wasn't too healthy, but this was different! Remembering what had happened felt so important!

Why had their mind given them so many things to question when it wouldn't give them answers? They had hoped that they would have continued getting these memories as an apology from life itself for putting them through _that_. Those memories of everything crumbling around them, or the one where they had been deep underground, for reasons they still didn't understand why.

The best and worst one was "Dot". Apparently whoever Dot was was so important, it was literally the first thing they had said upon waking up. They still felt embarrassed about that, that wasn't exactly a good way to greet someone new. But either way, they knew that Piper wasn't Dot. So they had to know what Dot looked like, right? They knew how she didn't look like...

But then that brought up the question of _why_ was Dot so important. Fen wasn't exactly sure why, but the name Dot brought them a kind of comfort. It felt like they had lost a friend and had to get them back. So that's what they would do. If they could, anyways. They weren't sure.

On their screen face, a small light bulb picture, colored in blue, suddenly popped up. Maybe Piper could help? She was good with these kinds of things.

Yeah.

It'd work. Maybe.


	2. Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen talks with Piper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this fic was so short. I used voice to text again.

"Do you remember what they looked like at all?"

Fen had been standing there blank faced for the past probably five minutes because of this question. They had gone and asked Piper about the issue they were having. And she had responded using this question. It made sense why, it was a pretty normal question to ask when someone couldn't find someone.

So _why_ was it so hard to answer? Fen had heard of these kinds of moments, where the brain would basically just stop working, and it would be hard to speak. Maybe that's what they were experiencing now? They didn't like it at all. Why was this such a hard question!? They knew what Dot didn't look like, so they should know how they do look!

" _St-Steambot_." It just barely came out, and their voice sounded strangled, but it was there. It also made Fen want to slap their own face. Of course the person was a steambot, what else would they be!? They didn't understand why words were so hard to even get out. It felt like they were grabbing at something, but they didn't even know what it was. And even if they did grab it, it felt like it fell out of their hands immediately.

They were grateful that Piper was understanding at all. She just nodded her head in response to their answer. Memory issues were hard to deal with, so she wasn't about to be mean to Fen about it.

Fen tried to dig more to see if they could find something that was actually useful. Anything at this point would be good. They didn't understand why their thinking process had to mess up now. They suddenly felt a small rush of... Something. It wasn't a memory no, it felt more like a realization.

"And", Talking really wasn't supposed to be this hard, "Blue with goggles?" On that last bit they sounded unsure, but as soon as they said that _that_ feeling went away. Whatever that mess had been, it had decided to go away, apparently.

"Well, I think we'll be able to find your friend soon enough." Piper stated in a comforting manner. Fen was relieved they had someone to talk to about this kind of thing. Originally they were going to try to talk about the other memory thing, but they decided against it. After having an experience with what may have easily could have been called their brain essentially breaking? They couldn't do that twice in one day.

"Thank you, P- Captain." There was a moment of silence.

"You're ok, right Fen?" Piper's voice was laced with concerned. She looked worried, too. Fen didn't blame her. This kind of thing was sensitive. And also considering their mild "thing" that could have been called a break down? They weren't completely sure what that had been. Talking it over had helped.

"Yes."


End file.
